Disney And Harry Potter Comparisons
by Neville Foreville
Summary: Comparing Harry Potter Couples to Disney Couples. If you don't like, don't read. But reading and reviewing is always appreciated! :)
1. SnapeLily (Peter and Wendy)

Peter Pan and Wendy Darling

** To start off: I DO NOT think that Snape and Lily go together! TRUST me! I am NOT a Silly shipper! Okay. I am done with my rant. Written from Snape's POV, kinda like written in a journal entry or something like that. The time period of this entry is around the time of the prophecy being told. James and Lily aren't in hiding yet, and Harry has not been born. Enjoy! **

We had once been friends. I had always thought that we had been friends, best friends even. Over the years, I had fallen for her. I had fallen in love with Lily Evans. I guess that is what it is like to love. You may think that you are doing everything right, but you rind out in the midst of everything that all you have done, all you have thought had made progress, had simply been tearing apart the relationship.

The years had gone on like forever since I made the worst mistake of my teenage life, calling her what I did. I never should have said it, and now, I regret it every day! I never should have said those things, I never should have been that way to James and his friends, I should have let them be the juvenile ones, and I would still have Lily.

I saw her the other day; she was in Flourish and Blots. She seemed so happy, so care-free, and she had a wedding ring on her hand. I had heard something about James and Lily getting married, but I didn't want to think about it. I saw her looking over parenting books, and I felt my breath catch in my throat. Are James and Lily expecting a baby? How can this be?

I knew that things were never going to be the same after what had happened back in our school years, but I never thought that she would keep me out of her life this much! I just can't believe what is happening with our lives! I can only hope and pray that Lily will see who she really loves. Or at least that she can see that I will always be with her.

Severus

**Okay, this story/journal entry is about how Snape and Lily were close friends, and then she left and moved on with her life. I think their story fits with Peter and Wendy, because everyone knew that they were never supposed to get together, but he never stops loving her, even when she has moved on, gotten married, and had a child. **  
** I think that Peter and Snape are alike in the way that they both fell in love with someone that they knew they could never have, and I think that Lily and Wendy are the same in the physical and mental parts. They both have red hair, and they both were close friends with someone they knew it wouldn't work for them to get together, and fell in love with someone that Peter (Snape) never thought she could. **  
** That is why I think that Snape and Lily's story is like Peter Pan and Wendy Darling's story. **


	2. TedAndromeda (Chang and Mulan)

Mulan and Shang

** This story is written from Andromeda's POV. She and Ted are at Hogwarts and she realizes that she and Ted are completely different, but they can fit anyway.**

_He is repulsive, but I love him. He is a Muggle-born, but I love him. He is completely mental, but I love him. I guess I didn't get it at first, but I love Ted Tonks. _

_ I can't believe I am saying this! He is a Muggle-born, a Hufflepuff, a person who has never had to worry about what is going on in his family status, a man who can not, at this point in time, think of anything except how much he says he loves me. _

_ But, I don't care anymore. I know that we may be super different, but has that ever stopped me before? I won't let it this time! I will love Theodore Tonks, and I will enjoy every moment that I get to spend with him, and I will let myself fall in love._  
Andromeda

** I think that Ted and Andromeda's story is a lot like that of Mulan and Shang. The reason for that is because they fall in love quickly, but when she thinks more about their relationship at Hogwarts, she sees how different they are, and starts to wonder. After time though, she sees how much she really does love him, and how she is not going to let that go.**


	3. BillFleur (Aladin and Jasmine)

Aladdin and Jasmine

** Written from Bill's POV during the very few wedding-planning months. I think that is about all I need to say...**

_ It seems like forever ago that I met her, but when I think about it, I realize that it has only been three years ago that I saw her the first time. The first time I came out of that fire place at the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I saw her, and my heart melted. _

_ She was perfect in every way, and now as I look back on everything that has happened, I see that she has her flaws, but she will always be a Princess to her father and I. _

_ Mum kinda freaked when I told her that we were engaged, but after the incident with the were-wolf and Dumbledore's death, she realized just why I was marrying this woman. She still tries to understand why of all times we would want to get married now, but I know that she truly does have our best intentions at heart. _

_ When all of the other blokes at Gringotts see us together, they must be asking themselves: 'Why, of all the blokes she could have, did she choose a Weasley? She could have all the money in the world to go with her good looks, but instead, she falls for the poor boy who won't make anything of himself.' That is what they must be thinking, but I know that they are just jealous of what I have, and what they do not. _

_ Fleur may have fallen for the wrong guy in most's opinions, but in my opinion, she saved me from drooling all the time. In short, she fell for the right man. _

_ Bill_

** I think that Bill and Fleur fit Aladdin and Jasmine's story, because she is the princess who fell for the bad boy. I think that Bill isn't exactly a match to Aladdin, but he is the poor boy that most people really don't like. I think that Fleur is Jasmine, because she is the 'Princess' that falls for the 'bad' boy or the poor boy, and no matter how many other suitors she has, she will always stay to the boy she fell for. **


End file.
